Honest Hour
by MissyMadness
Summary: Videl feels no more than a friend with her boyfriend Gohan all of a sudden as the clock strikes 12 Gohan loses all hesitation and fear and the two virgen love birds experiment for an hour. (Non lemon) but heated lime. One shot


A/N: Hey lovelies its Missy madness back with another one-shot because I want to take advantage of this period of writers frenzy in which I have right now. So here's the result of this.

Pairing: Gohan and Videl; Gohan to Videl.

Now on with the show!

Gohan sat upon the couch a bowl set upon his lap filled to the brim with buttery florets of corn. His girlfriend to his right nestled up to him close but not too close his other arm rest on the top of the couch right behind her head as they watched an old video from one of the martial arts tournaments.

Videl inwardly sighed disappointment coloring her eyes as she looked up to her boyfriend, eyes glued on the screen before him. Though they were a couple it always felt as if Gohan held invisible wall that he persisted to set between them, as much as she hated to think it, her and Gohan were no different than close friends.

Even now as she lay on his shoulder cuddled up to him faces not to far apart. They hadn't said a word, Gohan would comment on the fighting every so often and Videl would respond but aside from that, Videl wasn't sure if this was a date or just another father and daughter bonding period.

The battle was inevitably won by her father and the credits scrolled across the screen. Gohan took his arm from the popcorn bowl and tugged the string on the lamp. Videl sat up slowly.

"It's getting late." He said soon after, Videl looked over her shoulder "W-what time is it?"

Gohan looked over in her direction "5 minutes to twelve, I got to get back before my mom kills me." He chuckled.

Videl looked down, "Yeah, no I understand. We should do something tomorrow." She offered. Desperately scrambling for ways to talk to him, longer, 'just a little longer stay with me'. She begged to herself.

Gohan looked indecisive' "Well...I was kind of hoping to spend time with my dad tomorrow." He explained. Video's lips parted before she could say something as Gohan added. "We already have spent enough time together as it is."

Videl felt her heart thump then stop abruptly. What, what does he mean by 'enough'?

Gohan patted her head, "We'll pick a day sometime this week, goodnight Videl."

Do something! Her mind screamed. "G-Gohan wait!" She pulled at his shirt as she sat on the couch on both knees tears

threatening to spill. "Do you-do you even love me?" Gohan stopped luckily the chiming of the clock struck the moment he was supposed to respond.

'Love, love Videl? Do I love Videl?" He asked himself the bell chimed six times already.

'Love with...Videl?" He looked down to her his heart thumping the bell chimed 9 times already.

'Tears Videl I...' 12 chimes. That second he said it, "Of course I do."

She stood, "You idiot how can you be so cruel." She lifted a hand to strike him but both his hand and the realization of what he had just said hindered her actions, "What did you just say?"

Gohan felt himself open up, it wasn't that his feelings were irrational more that he was being a whole lot more blunt than he ever imagined himself he could be.

He with his other hand snaked its way behind her and halted her up and off the couch with ease pulling her dangerously close. His eyes squinted and his mouth parted a bit, "Tell me how you feel." Videl swallowed her eyes bouncing like pinballs from his eyes and the floor below her, 'isn't it obvious!'

She almost thought aloud but remembered that this was just the kind of thing she was longing for, so who was she to stop him?

Gohan brushed his lips to her ear as she grew all the more red, "Do you want me to stay?" Videl gripped the back of his shirt for support.

Her eyes shimmering softly nodded meekly like a confused child who had been tossed to the side but seconds later pulled into an embrace.

Gohan swooped her up carrying her bridal style into her room the wind from behind him closing the door. He gently set her on the bed her legs parted a bit where he set his knee. His hand cupped her chin as he pulled her closer. "Don't worry your dad won't be back until later." His words and his time were Mitch matched. Thou his words were heavy, blunt, and seductive. He said them with caution, sincerity, and comfort.

He stroked her hair for a few minutes, "Seeing you like this, makes me act different." He said suddenly.

Videl flustered breathed, "Different..." Gohan's smile tugged a bit more on one side, Video's eyes widened. 'Is that a smirk?' She asked herself not sure if she was slowly losing her vision as well as her sanity.

"Do you think your ready to 'do' it yet Videl?" She clenched the bed sheets to steady herself even thou she was laying down. 'Is he really asking to have sex with me right now? Now? Gohan? My Gohan?" She looked up to check his status.

And she was met again with that devilishly handsome smirk that made everything grow more tense. "You're considering it." He pointed out touching her nose lightly with his finger.

She'd be lying if she had said she hasn't imagined this, she was 17 after all. And this 'was' Gohan, the Gohan she loved who had saved the world numerous times. Her time wouldn't be wasted but was she ready?

She was trembling and she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't be ready yet, Gohan wasn't acting like himself. But he did say he loved her for the first time what better time than, now.

"I'm sorry to be so upfront with you, I just the second you asked me that question I just haven't acted the same. I have thought about sleeping with you." He said. "Even now! I'm not the least bit nervous to say this." He explained.

Videl giggled softly, "Stop being so cute." He told her brushing her hair to the side and stamping a soft kiss on her forehead. He flipped over to lay beside her.

Videl looked over, "Gohan..." he sighed. "I'm really hot and bothered right now, I know you feel obliged to sleep with me because i want it but I don't want to do it knowing you're not completely comfortable." He wasn't fazed and Videl sighed.

"You're right, I don't want to do it unless I can see that adorable blush on your face." She said, "it relaxes me go know your just as if not more so nervous than me." Gohan flipped on his side and so did Videl. They studied each other's face. He took his finger and touched her lips, "So chapped." Videl crossed her eyes to look at his finger.

He laughed whole heartily, "So cute..." he grunted as he replaced his index finger with his thumb and split her mouth following up with his own mouth, he almost touched lips with her. "I want to try something." Videl groaned a bit her eyes closed, "What?" She asked softly her eyes split open a tad.

"Keep your mouth parted a bit." She hesitantly obliged, he scooted forward, he then proceeded to trace his tongue along her lips as if applying lipstick through his tongue. Videl moaned softly her lips wanting to close in on him but was told not to. He nibbled a bit on her lower lip.

"Hah..." she breathed raggedly. Gohan went on with her lower lip loving the feedback he was receiving. He started to lick, then nibble, suck, and lick and even tugged on it softly with his teeth growling hungrily.

He stopped for a moment, "Good?" Videl opening her eyes glossed over. 'Wonderful.' She thought. Hungering a bit for more she crawled over to him as he sat on his knees she looked up she took her hand splitting his mouth open, she offered him her tongue. His tongue met hers half way in his mouth. They tangled together. The second they touched the two halted to shudder out of pleasure. Videl tongue began to stroke his rubbing the tip of hers with the tip of his.

Videl pulled away a bit, "Gohan stick your tongue out." He nodded a bit doing what she said. Videl pecked it as if to compliment it she than began to suck it the bottom of her tongue on top of his stimulating the two. Gohan fell backwards, Videl climbed on top of him her tongue never leaving his mouth.

Gohan was being attacked by her and he had to say being the non dominant was okay for him because he felt amazing. They proceeded to dance together. Gohan was almost sure he could tell what she had for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So good...

He tore his mouth from her for a bit looking up to her breathing heavily, she rested her head on his chest. "Yeah I don't think I'll be ready just yet." Gohan chuckled rubbing her back, "We need to do more of this training instead of all fighting we do." Videl perked up', "Really?" The clock strikes 1 just then and Gohan's cheeks flushed a bit, "uhn, sure I mean we always could I guess." She pecked his cheek as he grew even more red.

That was a real tease huh? I mean if you really want I could do an actual lemon after this but you know...*blushes*!


End file.
